Raven Figneria Zchted (Lucifer's Pride)
Raven Figneria is the one of the female protagonists of fan fiction, "Lucifer's Pride." Raven is the first imperial princess of the Holy Zhcted Empire, who maintains as one of the major empires and kingdoms. Due to her incredible prowess over fighting skills and magic affinity, she earns several nicknames such as "Raven of the War Blade". After she met Law under both her mission with her sisters and twist of fate, she became a Reincarnated Devil where Law solved some minor disputes between the kingdoms, and"negotiated" the emperor himself to give her as her Pawn, which it met with many protests from the ministers, generals, and her sisters but he "persuade" them further....under the impression of both terror and respects. Appearance: Raven is fair-skinned, young woman who appears to be in her early-mid 20’s with the height of 5’9 tops and well-endowed, curvaceous body built with endowed bust size. As noted by Vincent, she's his "ideal" woman in every way...to have fun. Her distinctive features are her beautiful, piercing yellow eyes with waist-length black hair with her front hair-bangs covering her right eye. In attire wise, Raven's clothing design is more revealing and sophisticated than her sisters: with her black dress that almost exposing her cleavage, which is also warped by blue obi that surrounds her waist, as well her skirt which its cut that almost reveals her legs until her hips. One notable feature about her fashion is her sleeveless black cape with white feathery collar and the design of falcon sewed on her clothes vividly stood out. Personality: As both first imperial princess and experienced war veteran, Raven is a stoic and cool-minded woman who would do anything to ensure her personal survival, her family, and her kingdom's future. Due to that very principles, Raven would constantly find any active war available in the battlefield in order to support her country; additionally, because she often in the battlefield with her personal knights or her sisters, Fine also prone to distrust towards any ministers or government officials, who could be her potential enemies, especially during the battlefield or inside the kingdom. Moreover, because of her personality, Raven has an unyielding and prideful traits where she doesn't submit to anyone whom she don't recognizes without earning her respects, even to her father (the king) mostly that she tended to be independent from any influences from anyone or anything that comes to her mind. Regardless, she still has high degree in courtesy and judgement in humbling and humble herself towards those who have prestige background mostly because she attempted to avoid unwanted suspicions onto her. In the recent times however, Raven is somewhat lost interest on finding active warfare despite she continues her disciplined lifestyle, until Vincent chose her as his Queen in his peerage. Despite her cool-minded and stoic personality, Raven is a sociable person as she listened to her sisters or her personal knights and generals in most conversations and only asks questions about only topics that interested her. For that reason, Fine feels somewhat uncomfortable in raveling around large cities (such as her kingdom's capital) since she considers them as a place where potential assassins and hitman would hide amongst the crowd. History: TBA Plot: TBA Power & Abilities: Master Swordswoman: Raven is an extremely skillful master sword user, earning the nickname "Raven of the War Blade" due to her immense skills in using her sacred treasure, Berseri and Seraphine, allowing Raven to utilize her dual sword style which focuses on speed, power, and precision. Due to her sword style, she was able to overcome master swordsmen from her empire and enemy knights & warriors in the neighboring kingdoms. Immense Combat Skill: Raven is an extremely powerful warrior, being able to slay even the most powerful opponents relying solely on her skills, being able to slay a dragon on her own. This was demonstrated as she was pushing Law to his limits as a testament of her skills. * All Weapons Proficiency: At one point in her battles, Raven is capable to use any weapons she can find for her advantages, even using her enemy's weapons to kill her target. Magic Talent & Practitioner: After being reincarnated into Devil with Pawn Mutation Piece, Raven has shown great magical talents and potentials. Currently, Raveni is studying under Law and his Bishops in order to learn magic to widen her magic and sorcery techniques to defend herself, and increase her combat strength overall. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even being unarmed, Raven has proven to be skilled in close combat, using her bare hands and feet to fight his opponents. Immense/Enhanced Strength: Being born with his father's powerful draconic genes, Raven gained high levels of strength. And through her intense training with her father and grand commander, she gained considerable levels of strength. As a testament to her status, she manage to push back Law with her own physical strength. After being reincarnated as Law's Pawn, she possess enhanced strength and endurance through the Rook trait of her Pawn piece. Immense/Enhanced Speed: Due to her highly advance training with her father and his grand commander, Raven gained speed and mobility higher than a Mid-Class to High-Class Devil speed. And when combined with her sacred treasure, Seraphine, she's able to create several flame-like afterimages to confuse her opponents. After being reincarnated as Law's Pawn, she possess enhanced speed and agility through the Knight trait of her Pawn piece. Immense/Enhanced Durability: Due to her draconic heritage, Raven has high levels of endurance, this is due to her descendant as a dragon and years of harsh training with the empire. As a testament to her status, she manage to take on several attacks from Vincent with her own physical strength and is still able to fight. After being reincarnated as Law's Pawn, she possess enhanced strength and endurance through the Rook trait of her Pawn piece. Immense Stamina: Due to her draconic heritage, Raven has high levels of stamina, this is due to her descendant as a dragon and years of harsh training with the empire. As a testament to her status, she manage to take on several attacks from Vincent with her own physical strength and is still able to fight for several hours without tiring out. Flight: After being reincarnated as a Devil, Raven can fly using her devil wings. Equipments: TBA Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Raven was inspired and based off of female character named Figneria Alshavin, of the Vanadis from a famous light novel, manga, and anime series, Madan no Ou to Vanadis. * Raven's abilities and weapons are inspired from Alexandra Alshavin's Bagren, which it is from a famous light novel, manga, and anime series, Madan no Ou to Vanadis and Elesis (Blazing Heart) from popular PC game, Elsword. * Raven's height is 174 cm. (5 feet 9 inches). * Raven's hobbies are reading, practicing swordsmanship, strategic warfare, spending some quality times with her family and friends. * Raven's favorite things to eat is European cuisines (Italian, Spanish, Germany, Russia and etc...), cherry pie with blueberry dressings and her favorite drinks are vintage wine and whiskey. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Lucifer's Pride